KiHyun Love Story
by emon el
Summary: Karena sebuah insiden, Kim Kibum berjanji untuk menikahi Tan Kyuhyun. Tapi benarkah ia melakukannya karena keterpaksaan atau ada rahasia yang ia sembunyikan...? Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun (KiHyun) and Suju others. Happy Kibum day. . . (GS) Desember Ceria KiHyun
1. Chapter 1

**. . . . . ?**

 **Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun (KiHyun)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: This story is mine**

 **Warning: GS, typo(s), absurd dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Birthday buat uri Kibumie alias suaminya si Ika yang niat selingkuh sama saya hahaha...#plak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoamm

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 malam. Waktunya bagi Tan Kyuhyun untuk mencuci tangan, kaki, menggosok gigi, dan segera naik ketempat tidur.

 _'Masuklah dan belajar! Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah keluar dari kamar. Oppa sedang mengadakan pesta untuk orang-orang dewasa!'_

Tsk...

Tan Hankyung menganggap Kyuhyun, adik perempuan satu-satunya masih sepolos dirinya rupanya. Padahal kalimat perintah tersebut justru terdengar sebaliknya ditelinga Kyuhyun. Hal yang dilarang adalah yang seharusnya dikerjakan.

"Kenapa sepi sekali" monolog Kyuhyun karena tak mendengar suara berisik khas orang berpesta. Justru rumahnya terdengar damai seperti tak ada penghuninya. Ia segera menutup buku biologi bab tentang reproduksi yang barusaja dipelajarinya. Merasa penasaran Kyuhyun-pun memutuskan untuk mencari tau.

Kriett

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya, ingin mengetahui pesta untuk orang dewasa itu seperti apa. Pintu kamarnya yang hanya terbuka sedikit tampak memperlihatkan namja-namja tampan yang hanya duduk dengan santai sambil mengobrol ringan dan minum soft drink. Tidak ada wanita, juga tidak ada music. Benar-benar tipikal pesta membosankan semembosankan kakaknya.

" Aish...pesta orang dewasa macam apa itu. Begitu yang dinamakan pesta orang dewasa." Kyuhyun mencibir. Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan tentang pesta orang dewasa macam kakaknya yang baik hati dan tidak sombong itu. Kyuhyun bersumpah bahwa dia akan membuat pesta kelulusannya yang terjadi setahun lagi nanti menjadi lebih meriah dengan suara music menghentak dan lampu yang berkerlap-kelip. Minuman aneka warna ada dimana-mana. Pastinya semuanya beralkohol, bukan jus buah atau es sirup(?) rasa melon dan buah naga. Kalau perlu berakhir dengan adegan dewasa antara dirinya dan Donghae oppanya. KYAAAA...Kyuhyun merasa ia sedang berada diatas awan sekarang. Dan sepertinya otaknya juga mengalami sedikit pergeseran, akibatnya pikirannya jadi kemana-mana.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun memiliki jiwa yang bebas. Dia ingin terlihat dewasa dan mandiri sebelum waktunya. Tapi sayang semua hanya sekedar teori tidak tau kapan akan terealisasi. Dunia sekitarnya tak mendukungnya. Changmin temannya taunya cuma memenuhi perutnya dengan makanan. Tapi tetap saja tubuhnya kurus. Kyuhyun rasa dugaannya selama ini benar kalau Changmin mengalami gangguan metabolisme dalam tubuhnya. Sementara Ryewook terlalu polos untuk diajak memulai hal dewasa semacam itu. Kakak kalemnya juga pasti akan langsung membunuhnya jika menemukannya melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Teman-teman kakaknya semuanya lempeng berada dijalurnya. Tak ada contoh konkrit untuk dijadikan Kyuhyun sebagai kiblatnya. Heechul yang menganut paham pergaulan bebas-pun mendadak jadi kalem. Mungkin wanita cantik yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kakak ipar Kyuhyun tersebut takut Hankyung akan menceraikannya, bahkan sebelum pesta pernikahan digelar jika ia nekat menularkan macam-macam pergaulan tidak benarnya. Sungguh tidak elit. Lalu darimana Kyuhyun bisa mengetahui semua hal dewasa yang ingin dilakukannya jika tak ada yang dilihatnya sebagai contoh. Jawabannya simpel. Kyuhyun pernah tak sengaja menonton film berrating mature dari laptop Heechul yang ia pinjam. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Hankyung dia menontonnya.

Semakin melongokkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun ingin melihat siapa saja yang turut hadir dipesta. Ia hampir mengenal semua teman-teman kakaknya, jadi dia pasti hafal siapa saja wajah-wajah yang datang. Diruang tengah tempat pesta kakaknya diselenggarakan, dengan jelas dilihatnya namja berkepala besar incaran Ryewook-Kim Yesung. Jung Yunho dengan mata bambinya, Choi Siwon sitampan dengan dimple smile-nya, Zhoumi pemuda jangkung asal negeri tirai bambu China dan satu lagi...

KYAAAAAA...!

Kyuhyun memekik tertahan saat maniknya melihat sosok pujaannya. Namja tampan yang Kyuhyun harap bisa ia jadikan sebagai kekasihnya. Lee Donghae yang begitu jauh dari jangkauannya. Ah, ingin sekali rasanya Kyuhyun bergabung dan duduk disebelah Donghae sambil memeluk lengan kekarnya. Eh tapi siapa namja asing yang ada disebelah Donghae, Kyuhyun rasa dia belum pernah melihatnya. Pria tampan yang tidak kalah tampan dari Donghae oppanya. Ah tidak! Kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya menolak untuk mengakui ada pria yang lebih tampan dari Donghae-nya hingga...

DEGG

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegub dengan tak beraturannya. Begitu cepat saat kedua netra mereka saling beradu. Iris hitam sekelam malam milik pria itu menghipnotisnya, menarik dan memaksanya untuk terus menatap, memerangkap Kyuhyun hingga ia tak mampu lagi untuk berpaling. Dua puluh detik berlalu membawa Kyuhyun akhirnya tersadar dan bergegas masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya. Salah satu dari teman kakaknya yang barusaja diakuinya sangat tampan tapi tak ia ketahui namanya tadi menangkap basah dirinya sedang mengintip pesta pelepasan masa lajang untuk kakaknya tersebut.

" Ya Tuhan dia melihatku" panik Kyuhyun bersandar dibelakang pintu kamarnya yang barusaja ia tutup. "Semoga saja dia tak mengadu pada kakak" ucapnya menghembuskan nafas. Setelahnya Kyuhyun segera naik keranjang dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu mencoba tidur tanpa berdoa lebih dulu. Melupakan dirinya yang belum mencuci tangan, kaki dan juga menggosok giginya. Semoga saja ia tak bermimpi buruk.

.

 **~Emon L~**

 **.**

Tengah malam Kyuhyun terbangun karena haus. Diambilnya gelas yang berada diatas nakas disamping ranjangnya. Sudah kosong dan Kyuhyun harus pergi kedapur jika ingin mengambil segelas air putih.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Melangkahkan kakinya berniat untuk kembali kekamar setelah sukses dengan segelas air putih ditangannya. Namun langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika dirinya melewati ruang tengah tempat dimana kakaknya, Tan Hankyung mengadakan pesta yang katanya tadi pesta khusus untuk orang-orang dewasa.

Sepi

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal dengan keadaan ruang tengah tampak begitu berantakannya. Botol-botol minuman keras yang tadi tak dilihatnya dan bungkus snack berserakan dimana-mana. Kulit kacang berhamburan mengotori meja dan lantai. Belum lagi tubuh yang saling tumpang tindih diatas sofa dan beberapa lainnya tertidur asal dilantai rumahnya yang dingin. Malas rasanya kalau besok ia harus membersihkannya seorang diri. Pokoknya dia akan menolak jika disuruh, dan akan meminta calon kakak iparnya-Kim Heechul wanita cantik bak cinderella tapi bermulut tajam 'menurut Kyuhyun' untuk datang membersihkan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh kakaknya. Hitung-hitung belajar menjadi istri yang baik atau Kyuhyun malah ingin menjadikan Heechul sebagai babu.

Berjalan perlahan, diam-diam mendekati mereka. Memperhatikan lebih dekat satu-persatu teman-teman kakaknya yang ternyata terlihat lucu ketika mereka sedang tertidur. Ah Kyuhyun punya ide untuk membuat pesta yang telah usai menjadi lebih meriah. Sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya dan sebentar kemudian ia telah kembali dengan spidol warna-warni ditangannya.

Kekekeke...

Kyuhyun terkikik ketika melihat kembali hasil karyanya telah bertengger manis diwajah-wajah penuh dosa milik makhluk yang bahkan tidak bereaksi saat dia menoel-noel pipi mereka. Ada kura-kura milik Yesung, koala diwajah tampan Zhoumi, kuda dipipi Siwon, dan beruang besar yang terukir indah dijidat Yunho. Untuk Hankyung Kyuhyun melewatinya. Baginya kakaknya akan lebih tampan dengan wajah originalnya.

Beralih menuju Donghae yang tertidur saling menopang kepala dengan namja yang baru Kyuhyun lihat keberadaannya untuk pertama kali dirumahnya. Namja sama yang memergokinya ketika ia mengintip tadi.

"Dia tampan" kyuhyun bermonolog memperhatikan pria dengan wajah tampan disebelah Donghae. "Bulu matanya juga bagus" monolognya lagi.

"Ah tidak tidak..." menggeleng, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Donghae-nyalah yang tertampan. Berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang melewatkan begitu saja wajah tampan itu tanpa goresan spidolnya. Lagipula Kyuhyun juga belum terpikir binatang apa yang kira-kira cocok menghiasi wajah tampan milik laki-laki tersebut.

Kini ia beralih mengagumi ketampanan seorang Lee Donghae. Kyuhyun suka melihatnya, bahkan saat tidur dengan mulut terbukapun Donghaenya tetap terlihat tampan. Pepatah mengatakan, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta kotoran kucingpun akan berbau parfum. Pepatah ini sepertinya berlaku untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus menggambar apa diwajah tampanmu oppa?" Kyuhyun terlihat serius berpikir. Setelahnya tersenyum sendiri saat menemukan binatang apa yang cocok untuk dilukisnya diwajah Donghae. Kyuhyun mulai serius menggambar binatang berjenis ikan. Ya, Kyuhyun memilih ikan badut sebagai ikon yang mirip dengan Donghae-nya.

"Oppa kenapa mulutmu bau sekali" reflek Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya sebentar dari Donghae karena merasa tidak tahan dengan bau mulut ah lebih tepatnya bau alkohol yang keluar dari mulut Donghae. Kenapa Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau sebenarnya mereka semua bau alkohol dan kenapa juga sadarnya musti ketika dirinya sedang asik menikmati wajah tampan Donghae-nya. Perlu dicatat kenapa Kyuhyun baru sadar sekarang. Itu karena cuma Donghae yang tidur dengan mulut terbuka. Kyuhyun juga terlalu dekat dan terlalu lama memandangi wajah tampan yang lebih mirip ikan milik Donghae-nya. Sepertinya malam ini Kyuhyun terlalu sering mengklaim Donghae sebagai miliknya.

Segera Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dari Donghae dan beralih fokus pada botol minuman yang berdiri acak diatas meja. Ada yang sudah habis, ada yang tinggal separuh dan ada pula yang terlihat masih utuh. Kyuhyun mendekat lalu mencium botol bertuliskan Bir cap Badak tua dalam kemasannya. Cih, merknya saja tidak terkenal.

"Bau!" Kyuhyun menutup hidung dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, merasa tak tahan dengan bau yang ditimbulkan minuman berfermentasi tersebut.

"Kenapa mereka minum mminuman yang beraroma tidak sedap seperti ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan mereka yang telah teler, menyadari bahwa minuman inilah yang mereka minum, minuman orang dewasa. Jiwa muda bebasnya membuat Kyuhyun penasaran, apalagi minuman bernama bir itu juga yang Donghae minum. Ah Kyuhyun harus mencobanya dan menceritakan rasanya nanti pada Changmin dan Ryewook. Mereka pasti akan iri padanya karena ia telah mencoba minuman orang dewasa.

"Uwek...uhuk-uhuk" Kyuhyun mulai terbatuk. Ia yang tak tau ada seni tersendiri dalam meminum minuman beralkohol meminumnya langsung dari botolnya. Dan sialnya ia meminum dalam jumlah yang banyak sekaligus.

"Uh...rasanya tidak enak. Mereka harus tau kalau rasanya tidak seenak es jeruk, es susu soda, bahkan es teh dikantin sekolah sekalipun lebih enak dari minuman ini" sesal Kyuhyun. Lidahnya terjulur berharap mengurangi rasa aneh yang sudah terlanjur ditelannya. Perutnya terasa panas. Bahkan kepalanya mulai pening dan berputar efek dari bir yang barusaja diteguknya mulai bereaksi. Dia berjalan terhuyung dengan pandangan tidak fokus mendekati Donghae-nya yang sekarang terlihat banyak jumlahnya.

"Oppa kau sangat tampan...hik" cegukkan pertama terdengar. Kyuhyun mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae. "Bibirmu seksi...hik" ujarnya sambil memonyongkan bibirnya berusaha mencium bibir Donghae. Kyuhyun sungguh tidak sadar dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Kesadarannya telah sepenuhnya menghilang. Namun karena tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa seimbang, ciumannya justru salah mendarat dan berakhir dibibir laki-laki yang ada disebelah Donghae. Kyuhyun terlihat memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi bibirnya menempel lembut pada bibir yang ia sangka sebagai milik Donghae. Menjilat dan mengecap rasanya. Yang tak Kyuhyun sadari pria pemilik bibir yang ia jilat mulai membuka matanya. Hanya diam dan memperhatikan tanpa ada niat membalas. Namun begitu Kyuhyun mulai menghisap kuat bibirnya, segera ia ambil alih kendali dengan mendominasinya hingga berakhir dengan lumatan-lumatan basah yang menuntut lebih dan-

BUGG

Tubuhnya ambruk menimpa pria tersebut. Kyuhyun tertidur seketika setelah puas dengan ciuman panasnya, membuahkan senyum tidak percaya dari pria tampan yang menjadi lawan ciumannya.

"Dasar anak kecil"

.

 **.**

Mentari tampak tak malu lagi menampakkan sinarnya. Merangkak naik menimbulkan energi panas dan menerobos masuk mencoba ikut mengusik bangkai hidup yang masih berserakan tapi masih anteng diposisi masing-masing. Terlalu kasar memang mengatai makhluk-makhluk kelewat tampan seperti Siwon, Donghae, Yunho, Zhoumi dan Yesung sebagai bangkai hidup. Tapi mengingat kondisi mereka saat ini yang terlihat seperti korban pembantaian, kiranya julukan itu tidak buruk untuk mereka semua.

Hankyung sang tuan rumah tampak menggeliat, sepertinya ia terbangun lebih dulu dari teman-temannya. Posisi tidurnya semalam terlihat paling normal diantara yang lainnya sehingga tidak menimbulkan sakit berlebih ditubuhnya ketika ia terbangun. Hanya ototnya saja mungkin sedikit terasa kaku, tapi ia tetap saja mengalami sakit kepala efek orang mabuk kebanyakan.

HOAMM...

Ia menguap sekali dengan mulutnya yang lebar tampak masih mengantuk. Tapi karena terbiasa dengan aktifitas rutin disetiap paginya, segera dienyahkan rasa malasnya. Ia harus segera meminum obat sakit kepala lalu membuat sarapan atau adik manis tercintanya akan kelaparan.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya mundur lagi. Ia menatap heran teman-temannya. Detik berikutnya tawanya meledak melihat sebuah karya bernilai seni tinggi terpampang ajaib diwajah mereka. Ini pasti kerjaan adiknya yang kelewat iseng, Hankyung yakin itu. Ia jadi tidak sabar menunggu teman-temannya terbangun nanti. Pasti akan sangat seru dengan mereka yang saling menertawakan.

Lalu dimanakah Kyuhyun sekarang, si pelaku karya seni yang belum Hankyung lihat batang hidungnya. Ini hari libur, apa Kyuhyun sudah bangun atau masih tertidur? Gadis itu sepertinya sangat malas, tapi Hankyung tak pernah menganggapnya begitu. Kyuhyun masih kecil jadi dunia anak kecil adalah sekolah dan bermain. Heechul sangat tidak setuju dengan pendapat ini karena menurutnya Kyuhyun itu sudah dewasa. Meski begitu Heechul sering memanggil Kyuhyun dengan panggilan bocah. Terlihat manis bukan hubungan kakak dan adik ipar ini.

Hankyung Segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari Kyuhyun dengan melewati dapur begitu saja. Ia yakin Kyuhyun tak akan pernah ia temukan disana. Kyuhyun dan dapur adalah kombinasi yang buruk. Hankyung tentu paling tau. Kyuhyun selalu menghindari ruangan bernama dapur jika tidak karena terpaksa. Tak menemukan adiknya dimana-mana, ia kemudian menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Ceklek

Hankyung masuk kekamar Kyuhyun begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Sudah biasa karena sekali lagi ia menganggap Kyuhyun adalah adiknya yang masih kecil dan Kyuhyun sendiri juga tidak pernah protes tentang kebiasaan buruk kakaknya. Hankyung hanya belum pernah tanpa sengaja melihat Kyuhyun memasang bra untuk membungkus payudaranya yang berukuran kecil secara langsung. Jika saatnya tiba, mungkin ia baru akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Namun baru juga masuk, Hankyung sudah keluar lagi. Ia salah kamar rupanya. Tapi tidak karena ia hafal betul dimana letak kamar Kyuhyun. Dia juga sudah meminum obat untuk menghilangkan sakit kepala efek mabuk semalam. Jadi dia tidak mungkin salah. Lalu siapa yang ia lihat tidur dikamar Kyuhyun dan berbagi ranjang dengan adiknya.

Kriett

Memutuskan untuk masuk lagi, kali ini ia terlihat lebih sopan dengan mengintipnya terlebih dahulu. Benar ini kamar Kyuhyunnya. Ia juga melihatnya, Kyuhyun tertidur dengan nyamannya. Lalu kenapa saat ini mata Hankyung terlihat penuh dengan amarah.

Disana diatas tempat tidur, Kyuhyun bergelung dengan nyaman dalam pelukan laki-laki yang entah siapa Hankyung tak tau. Keduanya terlihat terlelap dengan tubuh naked mereka. Hankyung murka. Siapakah gerangan laki-laki brengsek yang berani meniduri Kyuhyunnya. Tanpa melihat wajahnyapun Hankyung seharusnya tau laki-laki yang saat ini memeluk Kyuhyun adalah salah satu diantara teman-temannya. Laki-laki yang tak dirinya dapati ketika ia bangun tidur tadi. Tapi siapa?

Siwon? Yunho? Yesung? Bahkan Donghae ada semua. Hankyung yakin karena tadi sempat menertawakan hasil karya seni yang diyakininya milik Kyuhyun ada diwajah mereka. Mata Hankyung melotot saat menyadari siapa gerangan pemilik tubuh naked yang ada disebelah adiknya.

"BRENGSEK! KIM KIBUM SIALAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

Silahkan teruskan dengan imajinasi kalian sendiri ^^

Masih ngambang?

Siapa bilang, tadi aja KiHyun bilang sudah klimaks(?)katanya hahaha...

Ini selesai ngetik langsung publise jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau typo bertebaran dan banyak kata yang dirasa tidak atau kurang nyambung. Cerita ini juga menurutku sangat aneh dan saya maksa update cuma karena ingin ikut memeriahkan ulangtahun uri Kibumie saja.

Silahkan tinggalkan review kalian. Dan berhubung ff ini belum ada judulnya tolong sekalian sumbangkan ide kalian kira2 judul yang cocok untuk ff ini itu apa. Saya nggak pandai bikin judul soalnya hehe...

Siapa tau dengan kalian nyumbang ide, tulisan end akan berubah jadi tbc...#ngayaldotcom

Dan maaf karena tulisan saya makin absurd dengan ide yang sangat pasaran tapi saya 100% bukan plagiat. Ini ff romance ketiga saya setelah Eien no ai dan Regret. Semuanya masih kacau dan amburadul. Bagi yang minta sequel Regret sebenarnya aslinya itu ff terdiri dari dua chap. Tapi karena endingnya dirasa sudah pas dan kurasa juga sukses bikin readersnya maki-maki Kibum padahal dia tidak salah wkwkwk #poorKibum jadi katakan sayonara buat sequel Regret meski itu ff sudah separuh jalan.

Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: KiHyun Story**

 **Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun (KiHyun)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: This story is mine**

 **Warning: GS, typo(s), absurd dll**

 **Jangan menuntut kesempurnaan dalam karya saya. Ini hanya fanfiction. Meski begitu saya selalu berusaha yang terbaik ditiap chapternya. Jika hasilnya masih tak sesuai espekstasi kalian, maaf saja cuma segitu kemampuan saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

"BRENGSEK! KIM KIBUM SIALAN, KUBUNUH KAU!"

Pagi ini harusnya menjadi pagi cukup tenang untuk Hankyung mengingat teman-teman yang menginap dirumahnya masih terlelap semua. Namun siapa sangka keributan besar justru ditimbulkan olehnya sendiri, saat sumpah serapahnya yang ia tujukan untuk pemuda yang sedang memeluk erat adik perempuan satu-satunya menggema hingga membangunkan dua sejoli(?) yang masih berkelana dialam mimpi serta seluruh penghuni lain yang menginap dirumahnya.

Terkejut

Siapa tak akan terkejut ketika seseorang menarikmu dengan paksa dari mimpi indah lalu menghantamkan bogem mentahnya bertubi-tubi kearahmu. Kibum bahkan nyaris tak bisa bergerak saat cengkraman dilehernya begitu kuat menahan tubuhnya agar tak dapat memberontak. Ia pasrah saja dengan separuh kesadarannya menerima pukulan demi pukulan hingga teriakan histeris Kyuhyun terdengar menyadarkan Hankyung dari aksi hukum rimbanya. Disusul langkah tergopoh beberapa pria yang datang kemudian, menahan tangannya untuk tak lagi bersikap anarkis.

Awalnya mereka semua terkejut dan dibuat bingung dengan kemarahan yang tampak jelas dimata Hankyung. Namun setelah mendengar isakan Kyuhyun dan gadis itu menenggelamkan dirinya dalam selimut tebal serta Kibum yang bertelanjang dada akhirnya kemarahan Hankyung-pun menular pada mereka semua.

"ASTAGA! KYUHYUN MEREKA TELAH TERNODA!"batin mereka serempak berteriak.

 **.**

 **~KS~**

 **.**

Ruang keluarga itu tampak sunyi, kontras dengan begitu banyaknya orang yang berkumpul disana. Terdiri dari dua yeoja dan tujuh orang namja. Enam orang namja terlihat dengan ekspresi menyeramkan-coret-setengah menyeramkan-coret lagi- hingga turun level menjadi sama sekali tak terlihat menyeramkan.

Keenam pria disana terdiri dari Tan Hankyung, Jung Yunhoo, Kim Jong Woon, Zhoumi, Choi Siwon, dan Lee Donghae memasang ekspresi marah, menuduh, menghakimi dan entah ekpresi apapun itu asal terlihat menakutkan yang sebenarnya tak ada cocok-cocoknya dengan wajah badut mereka. Yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, mereka malah seperti penghuni kebun binatang yang sedang melarikan diri.

Bagaimana tidak, ruangan yang sekarang terlihat seperti arena sirkus dengan wajah-wajah beruang, kura-kura, koala, kuda, dan ikan tersebut tampak begitu lucu kontras dengan aura mengintimidasi yang gagal mereka ciptakan bagi Kibum- pria yg sekarang menunggu dihakimi. Dia bahkan nyaris tertawa jika tak ingat posisinya sekarang menjadi tersangka. Ya, tersangka pelecehan seksual untuk remaja dibawah umur, adik dari teman yang sudah dia anggap sebagai hyung-nya sendiri.

Hiks...hiks

Suara isakan menghentikan aksi menakuti para pria terhadap tersangka. Kyuhyun menangis, terisak dengan mata bengkak dan pipi basah sempurna akibat menjadi jalur airmata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Heechul duduk disampingnya, mendampingi calon adik iparnya tersebut setelah ditelepon oleh Hankyung. Sesekali ia usap airmata Kyuhyun- mencoba berperan sebagai kakak ipar yang baik. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, Hankyung rasa Heechul sangat dibutuhkan untuk menguatkan Kyuhyun. Wanita satu akan menopang wanita lainnya. Yang tak pernah akur-pun akan menjadi akur.

"Jadi...?"

Pertanyaan pambuka datang dari Hankyung. Setelah menghajar Kibum dan meninggalkan lebam-lebam yang tak akan hilang dalam waktu tiga hari, dia baru meminta alasan. Budaya main hakim sendiri ternyata masih dipakai oleh pria-pria yang mengaku berpendidikan tinggi seperti mereka.

Kibum memperbaiki posisi duduknya, mengernyit tatkala rasa sakit mendera tubuh bagian belakangnya yang sempat membentur sudut ranjang saat dia dihajar Hankyung tadi. Kibum menghela nafas, sadar tidak hanya menghadapi kemarahan kakak dari gadis yang dia lecehkan-menurut mereka. Tapi dia juga harus bersiap dengan kemarahan lima namja lainnya yang baru dikenalnya semalam. Jika yang mereka tuduhkan benar, Kibum pikir dia salah memilih korban. Karena ternyata korbannya memiliki banyak pelindung yang harus dia hadapi.

Bersyukur Kibum diadili setelah diijinkan memakai kembali pakaiannya. Tidak semuanya, karena jas hitam yang semalam dikenakannya entah menghilang dimana. Mungkin tertinggal dikamar Kyuhyun. Satu lagi dan ini sangat penting. Celananya masih menempel utuh alias melekat dengan sempurna bahkan saat dia dibangunkan dan dihajar dengan paksa tadi.

Ditatapnya gadis yang terisak tak jauh dihadapannya. Mata memerah ditambah pipi bulat berisi seperti bakpao panas siap makan. Jangan lupakan hidung penuh ingus yang mengembang-mengempis efek menangis. Apa yang bisa Kibum harapkan dengan bocah ingusan macam kyuhyun. Dia tidak bisa menganggap ini sebagai hubungan semalam. Selain karena kyuhyun adalah adik dari namja yang begitu dihormatinya, mungkin peristiwa ini akan meninggalkan trauma bagi remaja tersebut. Kibum ingat ketika dia dan Hankyung masih sama-sama tinggal di Jepang. Hankyung bilang Kyuhyun adalah matahari dikeluarganya. Sumber kebahagian dirinya dan kedua orangtuanya. Kibum bisa saja dibunuhnya karena telah mengambil kesucian adiknya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab!" Kalimat ini keluar dari mulut Kibum. Tegas, lugas dan penuh dengan keseriusan. Hankyung tidak menyangka Kibum akan mengeluarkan pernyataan tersebut-

Bertanggung jawab?

Dia bahkan masih ingat berapa kali dalam sebulan Kibum berganti pasangan. Dan sekarang pria ini ingin bertanggung jawab terhadap adiknya. Memang tidak dipungkiri salah satu alasan kenapa Hankyung begitu kalap menghajar Kibum adalah karena menganggap pria itu telah menyamakan Kyuhyun dengan wanita-wanita yang selama ini dikencaninya. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, Kibum yang dikenalnya bukanlah orang seperti itu juga. Ia mengenal Kibum lebih baik dari siapapun.

Berdehem "Tanggung jawab seperti apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Hankyung setelah bisa mengontrol emosinya. Kemarahan membuatnya lupa diri hingga menyebabkan dia menghajar Kibum sedemikian rupa. Tapi jika mengingat kembali posisi Kibum saat dia masuk kekamar Kyuhyun tadi, Kibum memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Aku akan menikahinya"

Hening sesaat dan-

"HUWEEEEEEEEEE..."

Tangis Kyuhyun pecah. Pupus sudah impianya untuk bisa menikah dengan pujaan hatinya-Donghae. Kyuhyun meraung dengan sangat keras membayangkan masadepan suramnya dengan pria asing yang tak dikenalnya. "Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku tidak mau menikah dengannya. Aku tidak kenal siapa dia, oppa!" racaunya menunjuk pada Kibum. Heechul disampingnya berusaha menenangkannya.

Kibum tersenyum miring melihat Kyuhyun yang kini bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Gadis kecil tersebut merajuk, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kasar. Apakah seperti ini kelakuan gadis yang barusaja kehilangan keperawanannya? Apakah ia tidak merasakan sakit di daerah sensitifnya? Jadi apakah Kibum perlu mengemukakan hal tersebut untuk membela dirinya?

Tidak!

Akan lebih bagus kalau tak satupun dari mereka menyadarinya. Tidak akan jika mereka semua dalam keadaan marah seperti sekarang ini. Mereka semua terlalu bodoh dan dibutakan amarah untuk sekedar menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun terbangun tidak dalam keadaan polos, alias masih dengan underwear serta bra yang melekat membungkus sepasang payudara mungil miliknya. Lalu apa yang akan Kibum lakukan untuk membela dirinya dari situasi saat ini.

"Apakah jika Donghae yang mengajakmu menikah kau akan langsung mengiyakannya?"

Seringai licik muncul dibibir Kibum saat semua mata kini menatap kearah Kyuhyun. Mereka menunggu sekiranya jawaban apa akan keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Siapapun tau Kyuhyun mereka menyukai Lee Donghae. Kyuhyun saja yang tidak sadar bahwa tingkah malu-malunya begitu jelas terlihat. Kyuhyun yang selalu sibuk mencari perhatian Donghae. Kyuhyun yang suka senaknya memanggil mereka semua dengan sebutan nama saja tapi begitu manisnya menyematkan kata oppa saat memanggil Donghae. Kyuhyun mereka yang ah...rasanya masih banyak tingkah Kyuhyun memang jelas memberitahukan betapa ia memuja pria nemo tersebut. Sementara Kyuhyun, korban yang ditatap hanya mengerjabkan matanya salah tingkah. Tangisnya berhenti seketika, tidak menyangka ia akan ketahuan secepat ini.

"Ti-tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" Kilahnya. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mengakui bahwa ia cinta mati dan ingin sekali menikah dengan Donghae. Setidaknya tidak didepan banyak orang. Kan dia malu. Dia akan mengaku nanti kalau saatnya tiba. Mungkin setelah dia lulus sekolah. Donghae oppanya selalu bilang dia masih anak-anak.

"Hyung mempercaiyanya setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada uri Kyuhyunie?" tanya Donghae saat Hankyung hanya diam saja. Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan. Donghae saja membelanya. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya tega padanya. "Hyung akan menyerahkan uri Kyuhyunie padanya?" Donghae bertanya lagi. Ada ketidakrelaan dimata pria itu saat mengatakannya. Hankyung tampak berpikir. Tak ingin gegabah mengambil keputusan

"Bagaimana jika karena kejadian ini Kyuhyun hamil" pertanyaan Zhoumi menyadarkan mereka semua betapa seriusnya masalah ini. Hamil? Kyuhyun mereka yang rasanya baru kemarin mereka timang hamil. Adalah bencana bagi Hankyung, Yunho dan juga Yesung karena mereka turut serta melihat pertumbuhan Kyuhyun sedari bayi. Kyuhyun mereka masih kecil.

ANDWAEE!

Kyuhyun mendadak horor. Pikirannya melayang pada bab reproduksi yang dia pelajari semalam. Membayangkan dirinya hamil, menikah lalu punya bayi. Tapi sepertinya ada yang janggal. Harusnya urutannya kan dia menikah, hamil kemudian baru punya bayi. Kenapa ini jadi sebaliknya. Kalau hamil anak Donghae-nya Kyuhyun mau-mau saja. Tapi kan bukan Donghae yang menidurinya. Kalau mengingat fakta ini Kyuhyun manyun lagi.

"Heenim, bawa masuk Kyuhyun kekamarnya."titah Hankyung saat melihat wajah kusut Kyuhyun. Sepertinya pembahasan ini akan membebani adiknya. Jadi semampunya dia akan berupaya mengambil keputusan tepat agar tidak meninggalkan trauma untuk Kyuhyun.

Heechul menarik Kyuhyun yang sepertinya enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Otaknya masih sibuk mencerna kata hamil dan anak. Tapi sialnya yang terbayang Kyuhyun bukan wajah Donghae melaikan wajah Kibum muncul sebagai ayah dari bayinya jika nanti dia benar-benar hamil.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pria brengsek ini Han?"

"Benar kau akan menikahkan uri Kyuhyunie padanya?"

"Kau sudah ikhlas, Han?"

"Jangan terburu-buru membuat keputusan"

Entah suara siapa yang terdengar. lainnya cukup mengangguk saja. Toh pertanyaan itu sudah mewakili pertanyaan mereka juga. Hankyung sendiri terlihat pusing-masih tidak atau belum tau tindakan apa yang harus dia ambil.

"Hai kibum, kau memakai pengaman kan?" Kali ini identitas sipenanya jelas, Siwon orangnya. Dia perlu memastikan Kyuhyun tidak akan hamil. Dia terlihat lebih cemas daripada Hankyung yang notabene berstatus kakak kandungnya. Yang lain lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Toh pertanyaan Siwon sudah mewakili pertanyaan mereka juga. Kalian jangan merasa kalimat yang kalian dengar ini sebagai dejavu. Itu disengaja mengingat betapa minimnya kosa kata yang dikuasai oleh penulisnya. Ok, abaikan.

"Kalian pikir aku sengaja? Jika sejak awal pesta ini diselenggarakan di club malam, maka akan dengan senang hati aku menyiapkannya untuk kalian juga." Kibum menyindir dengan nada bicaranya kelewat sinis. Kibum pantas untuk tersinggung. Pertanyaan mereka terdengar seperti menuduhnya. Mana mungkin dia membawa pengaman kepesta rumahan yang dia tau semua tamu undangannya adalah pria.

Disaat semua orang masih sibuk membahas tentang Kyuhyun, Donghae hanya diam saja. Pria itu menatap sendu kamar yang barusaja menelan Kyuhyun didalamnya.

.

 **~KS~**

 **.**

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Setelah hanya berdua saja dikamar, Heechul langsung menyerang Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan yang sudah sangat membuatnya penasaran. Dia menahannya sedari tadi karena terlalu banyak pria diluar sana. Situasinya juga tak mendukungnya.

"Apanya?"tanya balik Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Tatapan polos bak peranakan kucing kampung membuat Heechul memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Tentu saja yang aku tanyakan bagaimana rasanya bercinta?"

Kyuhyun mendengus atas anggapan sepihak calon kakak iparnya tersebut. "Siapa yang bercinta, aku diperkosa asal kau tau" jawabnya tak ada sopan-sopannya. Seperti berbicara pada teman seumurannya saja.

"Apapun namanya sama saja. Kau telah mengambil start dengan mendahuluiku, bocah. Harusnya aku dan kakakmu yang melakukannya lebih dulu" protes Heechul tak terima. Dia yang akan menikah tapi adik iparnya lebih dulu melakukan ritual malam pertama.

Benar. Kali ini Kyuhyun merasa selangkah lebih maju dari Heechul. Calon kakak iparnya ini selalu mengejeknya masih bocah. Kenyataannya Heechul belum pernah sekalipun ditiduri oleh kakaknya. Kyuhyun merasa ada untungnya juga dia ditiduri oleh Kibum. Haruskah dia bersyukur?

Tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak setuju dengan anggapan Heechul. Bercinta dan diperkosa adalah dua hal berbeda. Mana bisa disamakan. Setaunya, diperkosa itu dipaksa. Kalau dipaksa mana bisa menikmatinya. Sedangkan bercinta dilakukan secara sukarela antara dua orang saling mencintai. Hasil akhirnya keduanya sama-sama menikmati-ini teori Kyuhyun yang entah dia dapat darimana. Lalu Kyuhyun harus menyebut apa untuk kasusnya. Dia tidak merasa dipaksa tapi dia juga tidak ingat bagaimana rasanya. Kalau dengan Donghae pasti dia akan ingat. Iya, pasti. Hamilpun tak jadi soal karena cita-citanya kan memang ingin jadi ibu dari bayi-bayi lucu yang dia buat bersama Donghae. Pokoknya tujuan hidup Kyuhyun hanyalah Donghae. Segalanya tentang Donghae.

"Sakit tidak?" alih-alih pertanyaan pertama belum dijawab, Heechul ajukan pertanyaan lain. Masih seputar topik yang sama-tentang bagaimana rasanya bercinta.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, mencoba mengingat mungkin. Tetap saja tak ada satupun yang dia ingat. Kepalanya ia anggukkan. Kesimpulannya tentu saja sakit. Kalau ditanya sakit tidaknya ia akan yakin menjawab 100% sakit. Sakit sekali malah. Hatinya yang sakit karena malam pertama dan kesucian yang sudah direncanakan(?) akan ia berikan pada Donghae malah diambil oleh pria asing tak dikenalnya. Jadi Kyuhyun tak salah dengan jawabannya.

Heechul berdecak melihat pose berpikir Kyuhyun. Diam-diam ia tersenyum mengakui kepolosan adik ipar sok dewasanya itu. Melihat betapa seriusnya wajah Kyuhyun saat berpikir serta anggukan kepalanya tadi, Heechul berasumsi berarti rasanya memang sakit. Heechul pernah membacanya disalah satu fanfiction yang berating mature. Ia rasa Kyuhyun memang benar telah sukses diperkosa oleh pria datar bermata setajam elang yang status aslinya adalah sepupunya. Tapi sepertinya sakit yang mereka berdua bicarakan berbeda. Jadi biarkan saja dulu kesalahpahaman ini berlanjut. Demi untuk keberlangsungan ff ini juga.

"Eh, tapi aku tidak menemukan kiss mark" sadar Heechul mulai lagi-menelisik leher Kyuhyun. " Dia mainnya bersih ya, atau dia melakukannya ditempat-tempat tak terlihat. Coba sini lihat, biar aku periksa"

"Aish, apa-apaan. Aku tidak mau" tolak Kyuhyun.

" Aku mau lihat"

"Andwaee!"

"Sini, lihat!" Heechul masih tak menyerah dan terus mengejar Kyuhyun ketika calon adik iparnya itu berlari menjauh darinya. Keberadaan Kyuhyun didalam kamar membuatnya cepat tertangkap. Heechul membuka paksa baju bagian atas Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankannya supaya tetap menempel ditubuhnya. Keduanya tergelak bersama, tak sadar tingkah mereka justru terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang sedang memaksa putri kecilnya untuk mandi dan ditolak mentah-mentah. Yang benar saja. Kasian para pria diluar sana sibuk memikirkan bagaimana masa depan Kyuhyun setelah 'diperkosa'. Sementara yang dipikikan seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

 **.**

 **~KS~**

 **.**

"Ommo! Kibumie, ada apa dengan wajahmu sayang?"

Niatnya semula ingin menghindari bertemu muka dengan sang ibu. Kibum tak ingin membuat wajah cantik ibunya menjadi khawatir dan mengomel setelahnya saat melihatnya pulang dengan wajah berantakannya. Tapi pekikan heboh justru datang dari ibunya yang melihatnya lebih dulu saat ia pulang dengan mengendap. Memang mustahil jika Kibum harus menyembunyikan lebam yang menghiasi hampir dari setengah wajahnya. Bekasnya juga bukan tipe yang akan menghilang dalam hitungan jam. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa menundanya. Minimal hingga ia siap untuk jujur pada ibunya.

Kibum menurut saja ketika ibunya menarik-membawanya dan mendudukkan dirinya disofa panjang tidak jauh dari tempat sang ayah bersantai. Kangin-sang ayah cukup terkejut melihat keadaan putranya. Apa yang terjadi? Seingatnya semalam Kibum pamit kerumah temannya yang sedang menyelenggarakan pesta pelepasan masa lajang. Apa pestanya diselenggarakan di club malam dan putranya mabuk lalu berkelahi disana.

"Bilang pada kami apa yang terjadi. Siapa yang memukulmu biar papamu nanti yang akan membalasnya" ucap Leeteuk menggebu, tak terima putra tunggalnya yang baru saja kembali ke Korea telah memiliki musuh. Kangin memutar matanya malas mendengar ucapan istri yang sangat dicintainya tersebut. Putranya bukan lagi anak kindergarten yang membutuhkan pembelaan. Kibum sudah dewasa dan dia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Meski menganggap reaksi istrinya berlebihan, Kangin paham, sikap Leeteuk semata-mata adalah bentuk kekhawatiran seorang ibu.

"Ahh..."

Kibum meringis, menepis lembut tangan sang ibu dari wajahnya. Bukannya mengobati, ibunya justru malah menekan-nekan tepat dibagian lebamnya.

"Kau hanya akan membuat luka anakmu bertambah parah"ingat Kangin melihat istrinya masih tidak peka dengan ringisan putranya.

"Ah maaf" sesalnya lalu mulai membuka salep yang barusaja diterimanya dari kepala pelayan Shin, mengolesnya pada memar diwajah Kibum yang mulai membiru. "Kau bilang dia pria yang baik dan lembut. Bagaimana bisa dia memukulmu hingga seperti ini" tanya Leeteuk setelah tau yang memukul Kibum adalah Hankyung. Kibum rasa ibunya benar. Hankyung yang selalu bersikap lembut bukan jaminan pukulannya tidak akan sakit.

"Selalu ada alasan dibalik seorang pria baik melakukan tindak kekerasan" Kangin tersenyum melihat wajah istrinya yang seolah tak setuju dengan pendapatnya. "Memangnya kesalahan apa yang telah kau lakukan sehingga memicunya berbuat demikian" tanya Kangin bijak. Penasaran juga dia. Pria yang diceritakan begitu baik oleh Kibum melakukan penganiayaan terhadap anaknya.

Kibum ragu saat ingin mengaku. Kedua orangtuanya menatapnya menunggu jawaban "Meniduri adik perempuan satu-satunya"akhirnya

"AHH...!Sakit mom!"refleks, Leeteuk menekan tepat pada memar diwajah Kibum.

" Kau pantas mendapatkannya!" menekan semakin kuat lebam diwajah putranya membuat Kibum terus mengaduh "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu pada anak gadis orang!"kesalnya.

"Putramu sudah dewasa sayang. Harusnya kau senang"sang kepala keluarga terkekeh merasa ada yang lucu.

"Tapi tidak harus dengan sembarangan meniduri anak gadis orang."protes Leeteuk. Bagaimana bisa suaminya malah tertawa saat mendengar putra satu-satunya meniduri anak gadis orang.

"Ambil sisi positifnya saja sayang. Siapa tau dengan demikian mungkin saja kau akan segera memiliki cucu" kembali terkekeh. Kangin sangat mengetahui kelemahan istrinya. Wanita cantik tersebut memang begitu kesepian tiap kali dia meninggalkannya seharian dikantor. Nyatanya dugaannya tidak meleset. Wajah kesal istrinya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat begitu mendengar tentang cucu. Entah ini musibah atau anugerah. Leeteuk berbinar. Ia rasa Kibum telah bertindak dengan benar. Setidaknya mungkin wanita yang ditiduri putranya bisa saja hamil. Pemikiran sang nyonya rumah cepat sekali berubah.

"Kau akan menikahinya kan?"harap Leeteuk menatap putranya yang hanya dijawab Kibum dengan deheman.

Bersorak. "Bagus! Mama ingin bertemu dengannya. Kalau perlu kalian secepatnya menikah."

"Tidak secepat itu mom. Setidaknya tunggu hingga dia lulus dulu"

"Dia masih kuliah? Semester berapa?"antusias Leeteuk ingin mengetahui profil menantunya.

"Tingkat dua high school"

PLAKK

"AWWW...Sakit mom!" kembali Kibum mengaduh. Kali ini tidak hanya wajahnya yang kena, ibunya memukul dengan keras kepalanya

"KAU KETERLALUAN KIBUM!"

Kibum sudah mengantisipasi ibunya akan lebih anarkis begitu mendengar pengakuannya. Ia sudah menghalau sempurna agar istri ayahnya itu tak lagi menganiaya wajahnya. Nyatanya ia salah perhitungan. Ibunya memilih opsi lain menjadi korban kebrutalannya. Rambut hitamnya mungkin beberapa ada yang rontok atas ulah ibunya yang dengan beringas menjambakinya.

"Rasakan! Rasakan! Rasakan!"

Menghela nafas, kali ini Kangin membiarkan saja ulah brutal istrinya. Kibum memang pantas mendapatkannya. Apa tidak bisa putranya mencari yang seumuran, atau setidaknya yang tak terlalu jauh usianya.

 **.**

 **~KiHyun Story~**

 **.**

Hari yang melelahkan. Kibum memasuki kamarnya setelah puas mendapat jambakan serta omelan dari ibunya. Rasanya tubuhnya butuh untuk segera diistirahatkan. Kibum mengantuk dan ia butuh tidur. Dia berjalan gontai menuju tempat tidur. Membaringkan tubuhnya, mencoba mencari posisi nyaman agar tidak menyakiti bagian tubuhnya yang memang sudah sakit.

Beberapa saat tak ada pergerakan. Sepasang onix hitam milik Kibum memang terpejam, tapi siapa sangka pikirannya justru mengelana mengingat kembali peristiwa malam itu. Malam dimana dia memindahkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidur-pingsan diatas tubuhnya.

Senyum mengembang dibalik bibir kissablenya. Kibum bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, mengedarkan pandangannya, menemukan benda yang memang dicarinya. Sebuah laptop warna silver tergeletak di atas nakas disebelah ranjangnya. Kibum menggapai laptopnya. Menghidupkannya, kemudian membuka salah satu file disana. Memilih diantara beberapa folder hingga ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Sebuah folder dengan nama 'my wife' dia buka dan tampaklah ratusan foto dengan satu model yang sama. Seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang dengan berbagai pose ada disana. Kibum menscroll terus foto foto tersebut. Ia berhenti pada foto seorang pria dan wanita yang tengah saling merangkul bahu masing-masing dengan satu tangan sang gadis membentuk huruf v. Gadis itu tampak begitu bahagia dengan wallpaper hamparan salju dibelakangnya. Jelas sekali foto tersebut diambil saat musim dingin. Wanita dan pria tersebut memakai pakaian khas musim dingin dengan beanyhead yang menutupi kepala sampai telinga mereka. Kibum membelai pipi pucat gadis tersebut dengan ibu jarinya.

"Cantik" gumannya ditengah acara mengagumi sosok cantik yang ada dalam laptop tersebut. "Sebentar lagi, tunggulah!" Dan dia tersenyum lagi, mematikan laptopnya sebelum akhirnya memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **~KS~**

 **.**

"APA! DIPERKOSA!"

Kyuhyun rupanya masih belum bisa belajar juga dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah. Harusnya pagi ini dia antisipasi mempersiapkan earphone atau apalah yang bisa digunakan untuk menyumpal telinganya dari teriakan tak sopan-memang sejak kapan berteriak memiliki sopan santun- milik teman-temannya.

Tak mampu mengeluarkan alasan logis mengapa dirinya tak bisa datang saat hangout kemarin, membuat Kyuhyun harus sukarela menceritakan rahasianya. Dirinya ditiduri oleh seorang pria asing bukankah seharusnya itu menjadi rahasia. Sekarang tidak lagi setelah Ryewook dan Eunhyuk mengetahuinya.

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang penasaran tidak siapa Eunhyuk? Karena di chapter sebelumnya nama itu tidak disebutkan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menyebut soal Ryewook dan Changmin saja sebagai sahabatnya. Meskipun tidak ada, aku akan dengan sukarela menceritakannya. Ceritanya tidak panjang, jadi kalian tidak akan merasa bosan mendengarnya. Terlalu panjang juga akan memakan word nantinya.

Eunhyuk atau nama lengkapnya Lee Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil Hyukie sebenarnya merupakan teman Kyuhyun juga. Mereka bersahabat seperti halnya Ryewook juga Changmin. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun memang selalu enggan menyebut nama Hyukie kalau hal itu ada hubungannya dengan Donghae. Alasannya simpel. Kyuhyun dan Hyukie sama-sama menyukai Donghae. Mereka rival dalam urusan percintaan. Jadinya, Kyuhyun cuma mau cerita tentang pesta kakaknya-Donghae menjadi bagian dari pesta- dengan Ryewook dan Changmin saja. Hal lain Kyuhyun mau berbagi. Tapi soal Donghae, NO WAY!

Nah, cukup singkat bukan.

Sampai dimana ceritanya tadi?

Ah, daripada kalian bingung dan repot harus menscroll ceritanya dari atas lagi, lebih baik kita ulang saja adegannya.

"APA! DIPERKOSA!"

"Kalian mau membuat telingaku tuli" Kyuhyun mendesis mendengar teriakan bar-bar EunWook tepat dikedua daun telingannya. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini mereka sedang duduk dibangku taman sekolah- bertiga dengan Kyuhyun berada ditengahnya. Dan EunWook barusaja meneriakinya dengan kalimat tidak keren sama sekali. Dia mengatakan kalau dirinya hanya ditiduri, mengapa kedua temannya ini lancang menggantinya dengan kata tidak elit 'diperkosa'. Pemilihan kata mereka benar-benar tidak berkelas.

"Jadi itu benar?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. Dia meralat teriakannya tadi dengan membisikkan suaranya- nyaris hanya bau nafasnya saja yang keluar.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tambah Wookie tak kalah berbisik. Air liurnya yang tadi muncrat saat berteriak kini enggan untuk keluar.

"siapa pelakunya?" Eunhyuk menyahut lagi.

"Apa ada orang yang menculikmu saat kau dalam perjalanan menemui kami kemarin, lalu mereka menyekap dan mengikatmu trus membuka pakaianmu trus..."

PLAKK

"Itu adegan film yang kita tonton kemaren bodoh!" geplakan cantik mendarat tepat dikepala Ryewook. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan si anarkis Eunhyuk karena merasa teman mungilnya tersebut terlalu antusis mengarang sekenario sendiri.

Tapi seandainya kejadiannya demikian , Eunhyuk termasuk yang paling antusias jika benar Kyuhyun diperkosa. Berarti kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan Donghae terbuka lebar. Jika Kyuhyun diperkosa artinya Kyuhyun tidak suci lagi. Kalau Donghae tau pasti pria itu menolaknya dan...ah Eunhyuk pernah mendengar rencana Tuhan itu sempurna. Ternyata memang kelewat sempurna sampai sesuai keinginannya, eh...Eunhyuk hanya nyengir bokir saja mendapati death glare dari Kyuhyun. Karena sepertinya sahabatnya tau benar apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh otaknya.

Menyesal sekali Kyuhyun melihat wajah girang Hyukie. Dengan mengetahui rahasianya, dia tau Gadis kelebihan gusi tersebut pasti sedang menyusun sekenario untuk menikungnya mendapatkan hati Donghae. Ah malangnya nasibnya. Enhyuk jelas saja merasa diatas angin sekarang. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal dibuatnya.

"Bukan diperkosa, tapi ditiduri" rupanya Kyuhyun masih ingin meralatnya. Kata diperkosa menurutnya terlalu ekstrem hingga menipiskan harapannya untuk bisa bersama Donghaenya.

"Siapa yang diperkosa?"

Pertanyaan itu spontan membuat ketiganya mengalihkan fokus kesumber suara. Sejak kapan Changmin ada didepan mereka dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Aku mencari kalian semua dikantin, nyatanya kalian malah sembunyi disini"tambahnya lagi menggeser tempat antara Kyuhyun dan Ryewook membuat gadis tersebut berdecak sebal merasa tempatnya diambil. "Jadi kuulangi lagi pertanyaanku tadi, siapa yang diperkosa?" Seorang penggosip tak akan melewatkan celah sedikitpun jika ada mangsa didepan matanya. Changmin membuka lebar-lebar telinganya bersiap mendengar siapapun diantara ketiga temannya akan buka suara.

Kyuhyun mengkode EunWook untuk diam. Changmin itu mulutnya lebar. Selain sebagai jalan masuk makanan, dari mulutnya juga sering keluar gosip ter up to date. Kyuhyun memang selalu menyukai gosip yang dibawa oleh Changmin. Tapi lain masalahnya kalau harus dia sendiri yang menjadi objek mulut ember sahabat tiangnya ini. Tidak! Terima kasih.

.

 **~KS~**

 **.**

Terduduk sendirian dibangku taman, Kyuhyun mulai merasa bosan sendirian. Hari telah beranjak sore tapi dia masih enggan untuk beranjak dari bangku panjang disana. Bahkan ketika kadar kebosanannya mendekati kronis, Kyuhyun tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Tentusaja lengkap dengan aksi menggerutu tak jelasnya. Mengingat kembali pembicaraan dengan Eunhyuk siang tadi. 'Didunia ini tak ada sesuatupun yang gratis' itu yang tadi dikatakan oleh sahabat blondenya saat menyetujui untuk aksi diamnya-menyembunyikan rahasianya dari biang gosip-Changmin. Dan Kyuhyun ingin sekali menempeleng wajah bak monyet betina milik Eunhyuk dengan syarat yang diajukannya. Memberikan Donghae padanya, yang benar saja. Kenapa Eunhyuk tega sekali memanfaatkan kesempitannya. Kyuhyun mempertanyakan sesuatu tanpa mengaca bahwa dirinyalah siratu tega. Harusnya dia bangga ada satu diantara temannya dengan cepat menyerap pelajaran darinya.

Kyuhyun menggaruk rambut lepeknya yang penuh dengan keringat. Tadi dia berlari menghindari EunWook yang masih penasaran dengan kronologi 'ternodanya' dirinya. Mereka berdua ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang sudah ditanyakan oleh Heechul kemarin.

"Ini semua gara-gara si Kibum itu." Sopan santun Kyuhyun menghilang lagi. Bagaimana bisa dia menyebut orang yang lebih tua darinya dengan embel-embel si dedepannya. "Aku harus membuat perhitungan dengannya." gerutunya lagi masih melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada si Kibum tadi. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir dirinya juga salah. Rasa penasaran membuat dirinya meminum minuman laknat yang membuat dirinya mabuk hingga adegan rate-M tersebut bisa terjadi.

"Arrgghh...!" Kyuhyun mengacak kasar surai madunya. "Pabbo! Pabbo kau Tan Kyuhyun!" makinya pada diri sendiri lengkap dengan aksi menjambaki rambutnya dengan begitu anarkisnya. Tak lama Kyuhyun akhirnya menghentikan tingkah konyol yang pastinya merugikan diri sendiri saat kakinya tiba-tiba merasakan geli-geli aneh.

Miaww

Kyuhyun celingukan mencari-cari suara yang didengarnya.

Miaww...

Lagi, dia melirik kebawah dan mendapati seekor anak kucing berbulu putih bersih dengan ekor serta daun telinganya yang berwarna kecoklatan- tampak tepat berada didekat kakinya-menatapnya dengan pandangan anak kucing minta dipungut. Eh, memang anak kucing kan tapi Kyuhyun enggan untuk memungutnya karena dia tidak begitu suka dengan kucing. Salah! Lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan semua binatang. Tapi kasian juga melihat anak kucing tengah mengusap-usapkan kepalanya pada kakinya.

"Kau sendirian? Mana mamamu?" Setelah cukup lama hanya memperhatikan, Kyuhyun akhirnya menggendong kucing tersebut. Kucing peranakan persia himalaya yang tampak bersih seperti rajin dirawat oleh pemiliknya.

"Pigu, kau disini rupanya?"

DEG

Suara merdu itu Kyuhyun mengenalnya."

 **.**

 **~KS~**

 **.**

Kyuhyun tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa senangnya- mengetahui fakta kucing yang barusaja ditemukannya ternyata Donghae sebagai pemiliknya. Padahal setahu Kyuhyun, Donghae-nya sangat menyukai ikan, tapi dia malah memelihara predatornya.

Tadinya Kyuhyun merasa canggung saat bertemu dengan Donghae. Dia masih merasa malu atas peristiwa yang menimpanya dengan si Kibum. Tapi karena Donghae bersikap biasa dan bahkan tidak mengungkitnya sama sekali membuat Kyuhyun lega. Donghae bahkan membelikannya ice cream kesukaannya.

Kyuhyun menjilat ice cream rasa vanila yang ada ditangan kanannya. Bangku taman yang tadinya dia duduki seorang diri kini ia bagi dengan makhluk beda gender serta beda spesias dengan dirinya.

"Jadi namanya Pigu?" Setelah ice cream ditangannya habis, Kyuhyun beralih menggendong Pigu lalu mengelus bulu lebat kucing tersebut.

Donghae memperhatikan interaksi Pigu dan Kyuhyun. Kucing kesayangannya ini sejak tadi memang terlihat sibuk mengajak Kyuhyun bermain. Melompat naik kepangkuan Kyuhyun, bermanja dengannya kemudian menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya, lalu setelahnya melompat turun dan mengitari kaki gadis tersebut.

"Oppa, pigu lucu sekali" adu Kyuhyun, dan dia tertawa geli setelahnya. Pigu menjilat bagian pahanya yang tak tertutupi oleh rok pendeknya. Dia memilih tempat yang dia anggap strategis.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang merawatnya"

"Eh...?"

Donghae terlihat gemas dengan ekspresi terkejut yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun. "Kenapa oppa mau menitipkan Pigu. Oppa sudah tidak sanggup memberi makan Pigu lagi ya?" Dan dia tertawa sekarang mendengar penuturan polos Kyuhyun tentang dirinya. Donghae mengusak gemas rambut Kyuhyun membuat gadis itu bersemu senang.

"Kenapa oppa tertawa?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung, merasa tidak ada yang lucu dengan pertanyaannya.

"Tadi Pigu kabur saat aku akan menitipkannya ditempat penitipan binatang. Dan sepertinya dia sadar kalau aku akan meninggalkannya." Donghae mendesah.

"Oppa kedatangan teman oppa dari Jepang. Dia akan menginap dirumah oppa dan belakangan oppa baru tau ternyata dia alergi dengan bulu binatang." Cerita Donghae panjang.

"Oh..."

"Jadi bagaimana, mau tidak?"Kyuhyun harusnya senang mendengar permintaan Donghae. Dia merasa Donghae membutuhkannya meskipun hanya sekedar mungurus seekor kucing. Dia ingin membantu tapi bagaimana bisa dirinya merawat Pigu. Siapa yang akan memberi Pigu makan kalau selama ini saja dia sendiri masih sering diingatkan soal jam makan. Bisa-bisa Pigu mati dibawah pengasuhannya.

"Kau tidak usah cemas soal makan Pigu. Biar oppa yang mengurusnya. Dan oppa akan mengingatkan dengan meneleponmu tiap jam makan Pigu, bagaimana?"seolah mengerti kebingungan hatinya, Donghae menawarkan solusinya. Kyuhyun paling suka bagian ini. Setidaknya ada poin yang menguntungkannya. Dia bisa lebih sering berbicara dengan Donghae meskipun hanya lewat telepon. Ini akan menjadi awal baginya. Siapa tau setelahnya mereka bisa sering bertemu. Kyuhyun bisa memanfaatkan Pigu untuk menemui Donghae kapan saja. Donghae pasti tidak keberatan dan Kyuhyun tak perlu repot mencari alasan bila ingin menemui laki-laki pujaannya ini. Bilang saja Pigu rindu dan ingin bertemu. Kyuhyun yakin Pigu tidak akan marah namanya ia gunakan sebagai umpan.

"Baiklah!" Putus Kyuhyun akhirnya. setelah mempertimbangkan banyak keuntungan berpihak padanya. Tidak ada salahnya dia mencoba. Kakaknya nanti juga bisa dia suruh untuk membantunya merawat Pigu. Hankyung kan sudah terbiasa mengasuhnya, ditambah mengasuh seekor kucing rasanya tidak jadi soal. Kalau Hankyung menolak, Kyuhyun tinggal merengek. Begitu mudah Kyuhyun merencanakannya.

Donghae mengangkat Pigu sejajar degan wajahnya lalu menggesekan kedua hidung mereka. Kyuhyun yang menyaksikannya sempat dibuat iri. Bagaimana bisa dia kalah dengan seekor kucing. "Nah Pigu, papa pergi dulu,..." kalau tadi ada perasaan iri, sekarang Kyuhyun dibuat cengo dengan panggilan papa yang barusaja Donghae sematkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kalau Pigu punya papa, lalu siapa mamanya."...baik-baiklah dengan Kyu-

"Mama! Mama!" Kyuhyun memotong cepat ucapan Donghae sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Pigu belum punya mama kan oppa?" Donghae tertawa melihat polah Kyuhyun menawarkan dirinya sendiri sebagai mama untuk Pigu.

Donghae mengangguk. "Nah Pigu, baik-baiklah dengan mama Kyunie dan jangan nakal, ok" Akhirnya Donghae mengulang ucapan perpisahannya dengan Pigu. Berpesan pada kucingnya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun dan tak menyusahkannya. Setelahnya Donghae pamit karena masih ada urusan yang harus dikerjakannya. Sebelumnya dia sempat menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Kyuhyun pulang. Tapi remaja tersebut menolaknya mengingat rumah Kyuhyun memang dekat dari area taman. Sepuluh menit berjalan kaki rasanya cukup untuk sampai kerumahnya.

Kyuhyun melambai bahagia melepas Donghaenya. Selepas kepergian Donghae, Kyuhyun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Pigu, memutar tubuhnya seperti orang gila lalu menurunkan kucing imut tersebut sejajar dengan tubuhnya, memeluknya dalam gendongannya. Wajah Kyuhyun tampak ceria, kentara sekali dirinya sedang jatuh cinta. Setidaknya ia dan Donghae oppanya masih memiliki harapan. Membayangkannya saja membuat dua pipi bakpaonya memerah. Bahkan tanpa sadar demi mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya ia memeluk-mencekik kucing keberuntungannya, membuat binatang berbulu lembut tersebut mengeong dengan keras. Pun begitu masih tak menyadarkan Kyuhyun dengan aksinya yang menimbulkan kesakitan kucing tersebut. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak hanya jatuh cinta pada Donghae saja tapi pada peliharaannya juga.

"Pigu Pigu, aku mencintaimu. Mulai sekarang aku mamamu , arrachi?"

Miaww

Seolah mengerti, anak kucing tersebut menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya pada pipi Kyuhyun hingga menyebabakan gadis tersebut kegelian karenanya.

Berjalan dengan riang masih dengan senyum mengembangnya, Kyuhyun berencana pulang kerumahnya. Tak peduli dengan suara klakson yang sejak tadi memekik minta perhatian. Tapi lama-lama Kyuhyun terganggu juga. Khayalan indahnya tentang Donghae buyar sudah dengan bunyi cempreng klakson yang tak kunjung berhenti dibelakangnya. Apa pengemudi mobil tersebut tidak sadar yang dilakukannya itu mengganggu. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya kesal. Sesaat kemudian sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat disampingnya. Siapa gerangan orang yang nekat memamerkan mobil mewahnya padanya. Kyuhyun tak akan tergoda untuk naik kedalamnya. Dia hanya akan tergoda jika Donghaelah pemilik mobil tersebut. Dan-

ASTAGA!

Si Kibum sukses merusak imajinasinya ketika pria tersebut membuka kaca mobilnya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Teruntuk ulang tahun Pigu yang tertunda sekian...(jangan sebut karena keterlaluan telatnya hahaha...maaf...maaf)

Maaf juga kalau chapter ini aneh. Berhubung malam ini desember terakhir dan maksa harus update malam ini juga, saya berusaha menyelesaikannya meskipun rada asal. Tolong ingatkan jika ada bagian yang aneh atau kurang pas, biar nanti saya perbaiki semampu saya. Dan akan diupdate bareng chapter tiga yang nggak tau kapan ^^

Desember ceria KiHyun (sedih desember udah habis)

Dan selamat tahun baru ^^


End file.
